borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Trolls..
Ever since the Rose Omega shield has been made and duped many times within the game, many people have gotten their hands over it. Even I, myself has one, but does not use it since it is extremely cheap and not really fun. I only use it to experiment modding. Now today, I thought, hmm I'll go to some public Craw matches for fun. So I go ahead and join up a random room and I find someone Craw farming. Me and him started talking and stuff, etc. Now a few minutes later, this level 61 soldier comes in and starts going up to Craw face to face and blabbering about how great his Rose Omega is. From there it gets worse. He then starts talking about how he found the damn modded sheild solo and that it is a LEGIT drop from Crawmerax. I told him, no it's not legit, it's modded. Then comes his troll talk. He defends it like it was his own son. Quote, "I found it myself from Crawmerax in solo play, that proves it isn't modded". Then I tell him no it's modded because of two reasons; One, sheilds in this game don't go up to 2 billion; Two, you can't have double titles on any item in the game, it's just not possible. Then he tells me he's an 'Expert on Borderlands' and says that it's TOTALLY LEGIT. From there I just stopped, it made me seem worse than him for actually trying to disprove him. I knew he wouldn't stop, so I yelled "IT'S MODDED" and left =). Sorry for this long rant. It just provokes me when someone tries to pass off modded items as legit, cause they're just too retarded to go on the internet and google it. Kokanojo 22:12, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Picked this thing up today, and its amusing using it against Crawmerax, but I would kick anyone who tried to claim such a ridiculous item to be legitimate. I can understand people when it comes to less visible mods like the Vicious Orions and Penetrators discussed recently here on the Wiki or Shattering Serpens/Ogres, but even my patience has a limit when it comes to preposterous f.... well, you get the point. Skeve613 06:19, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Sounds like this past weekend when this Lvl 61 keep coming on offering to trade a "rare Sniper with 10k damage" for Pearlescents. I challenged him but he insisted it was a legit drop from Crawmerax. I called BS and told the host to kick the 'hacker'. He left and I talked to the host and told him not to take my word for it but to come to BL Wiki and find out himself. About a half hour later, that Lvl 61 came back on and claimed he just spoke with "an Admin at GBX" would verified his Sniper was 100% legit! I called BS again and the host kicked him. Saw him 2x more on different servers. -- MeMadeIt 07:35, May 6, 2010 (UTC) WOW. People, people, people. Can you really get that f*cking stupid! 2 billion shield and 10k sniper from craw....i dont think so. I dont even think a "an Admin at GBX" would waste their time talking to this delusional man. Pimps'N'Giggles 12:27, May 6, 2010 (UTC) when i see people using modded things i dont even play with them... (sadly this leads to me only playing with one team in about 20 ): and i dont used modded things if they give them to me i sell them or just drop them over an edge :DVincejonesiii 13:03, May 6, 2010 (UTC)